Yue Akari
Yue Akari (アカリ ユエ, Akari Yue) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure, currently at Chūnin-level. She is a medical-nin and masters a clan-unique healing technique. Background Yue is part of the Akari Clan, which was a wealthy and well known Clan in Kusagakure, the village hidden in the grass. During the Third Shinobi World War the two huge nations Iwagakure and Konohagakure fought their battles on the small nation Kusagakure's ground, what resulted in terrible living conditions and the death of local residents. The situation became so dire that overnight, Tooru Akari, the father of Yue and Sen Akari, his wife, decided to leave behind everything they had established in their home country and flee to Konohagakure, to avoid the battleground. They managed to pass the border and soon became refugees in the village. The remaining members of the Akari clan who refused to leave their wealth behind and stayed in Kusagakure died because of the outburst of one of the battles. Yue's parents lived in a small shrine at the outer wall of Konohagakure. When the Kyuubi attacked, Yue's father died in the battle to defend the city and rescue the citizens. His wife Sen was pregnant with Yue during the attack. After Tooru died, Sen became really depressed. She raised Yue alone and was overwhelmed by the duties of a mother. She wasn't able to fulfill all the duties and due to her depression she neglected her many times. She was also suffering the consequences of her chronic disease. Yue felt lonely during her childhood a lot and had to look after herself early on. She thinks she is the reason why her mother is sad all the time and started doubting and blaming herself for many things she wasn't responsible for ever since then and overall became really unsure about her own abilities. Yue loved her mother overall though and wanted to become a medical ninja for her sake to be able to cure her and other sick people. When Yue turned 5, though, her mother died of her disease which Yue inherited from her when she was born. This disease lowers Yue's stamina and causes internal bleedings when she exhausts herself too much. After her mother’s death Yue lived in a small orphanage since she had no relatives in Konohagakure. She became more quiet and cold shortly after the loss and felt more lonely than ever. A year later, the young girl enrolled in the ninja academy, so she could become a medical ninja. She also left the orphanage and started living on her own in a small appartment at a very young age. It was hard for her to find friends since she was shy and more of the quiet type, but she was able to befriend Sakura, Ino, Shizuri Miano and Risa Kotori. Since Yue was very quiet and always getting good results at the academy she became the target of some bullies. She often received mean comments from other children regarding her origins and that she was an outsider and that she should go back where she came from. Yue wasn't paying attention to the bullies and bluntly ignored them which made them angry at times, but her friends always helped her out. She passed the exam with no problems and graduated from the academy at the age of 12. Later on, she was assigned to team 18 alongside Haru Yoshiki and Takumi Suzure with Kiseki Shouto as her Sensei. She later developed such a good brotherly relationship with Takumi that she even moved in with him and lived with his family until she became older and was able to afford a better appartment. Personality When she lived with her mother, Yue was feeling very lonely and sad most of the time. She had no friends because her mother never really left the house with her due to her depression and Yue was forbidden to leave by her own. She followed her mother’s orders to make it easier for her. Yue blames herself for various things and became very insecure about herself. She was still very compassionate and wanted to take care of her mother, and when she found out about the chronic disease it quickly became her passion to become a medical ninja. After her mother's death Yue started to shut herself in even more and didn't befriend any of the other orphans. She was labeled a loner by them. She didn't want to stay lonely anymore though, so she tried opening up soon after she joined the ninja academy. She managed to find friends and her relationship to them was her first experience of friendship. She started appreciating her friends a lot and did anything for them. She wanted to please them as much as possible so they wouldn't get tired or annoyed of her. This makes Yue a target of exploitation though because she can't turn a request down. Many other children at the academy tried making use of her. She relies a lot on her friends to talk for her and turn people down. Yue genuinely ignores mean comments and bullying towards her and keeps on doing her thing. She dislikes the comments but she doesn't let it get too close to her. Yue thinks of those children as "empty heads". In Part I, Yue is still very insecure about her own abilities. She often questions her own actions too much and ends up failing because she was too afraid of doing a mistake. She relies a lot on her teammates and often gets herself in danger. She has a hard time protecting herself in the beginning because she lacks the will to fight back. She'd rather dodge somebody's attack. Yue also questions the plans and orders of her superiors way too much because of her lack of experience, thinking she knows better or the plan might get them in trouble, so she ends up doing what she thinks is right. Yue gets scolded for that a lot even though she's not intentionally disrespecting her Sensei. She just wants to do everything right and avoid anything terrible from happening. After all she struggles a lot in the beginning, grows in form of experience and attitude over time though. In Part II Yue becomes more independent. She isn't a person that's protected by her friends anymore, but rather somebody who wants to protect and save the people close to her. She becomes a very determined kunoichi that keeps her eyes on the target. Yue also learned more discipline and started to listen to her teammates more. She perfectly executes orders now because she has grown to have faith in her superiors and friends. Yue also started to talk up for herself a lot more and can decide better now who wants good for her and who wants to do her bad. She's still very merciful and refuses to kill, as she uses the dull edge of her sword when fighting. Appearance Yue is small built, fair-skinned and has olive colored eyes. Her hair is ash blonde and usually tied back in some way, using two wooden sticks with some decoration attached to their ends. Her bangs frame her face in a very messy manner. She also wears a green crystal at her left ear which was given to her by her mother. In Part I, Yue keeps her collarbone long hair open, and ties a section of her hair into a bun, holding it in place with the two wooden sticks. Small pearls are attached to them. She wears a loose dress in her signature coral color with broad white stripes and a grey belt. Her hands are partly covered by gloves that leave the palm of the hand open. She wears her forehead protector like a headband on top of her head similar to Sakura. During Part II, Yue keeps her hair tied up with the two wooden sticks and two tags attached to them with "月" ("yuè", chin. moon) and "日" ("rì", chin. sun) written on them, in honor of her deceased clan members and her mother. She wears sleeves that reach up to her shoulders and a short, sleeveless, hard-shelled top in her significant coral color and a white, vertical stripe on it. Her skirt is layered with white cloths, each of them having a black horizontal stripe on them. Her stockings reach shortly over the knees. Yue tied her forehead protector, which isn't standard blue anymore but as well coral colored, around her right arm. She has another coral cloth tied around her left arm, displaying her former clan's insignia, a crescent moon within a bigger circle. She now carries her short sword with her. Abilities Physical Abilities In the beginning Yue is a terrible fighter. She has no strength and no will to physically hurt other people, which is why she always comes out below in training. She is also low on stamina because of her chronic disease. When she hits her limits she starts to bleed internally, causing her disease to spread. Apart from that she is really quick and nimbly, she can run really fast and dodge attacks easily. She's also skilled with weapons such as Kunais and Shuriken, which she often uses in combat from a wide range. Later on she uses a short sword that she carries around at all times. She usually uses the dull edge of the blade. Also her chakra control has always been very precise for her age. After training under Tsunade alongside Sakura she gained more confidence and determination. She was now able to control her chakra perfectly and could focus it all in one point and release it. This makes it possible for her to achieve a higher amount of strength, but she specialized that technique more to increase her speed. When Yue was exercising her medical jutsu on injured people she examined them well and was able to find a muscles weak points. She developed a technique to shortly numb a person’s limbs by hitting those points. This requires a huge amount of accuracy with every strike that Yue mastered. Ninjutsu Yue's offensive Ninjutsus are very weak compared to others. The Akari clanmembers used Jutsu based on the Sun and the Moon. They were either a sun-type (日-せいかく, ri-seikaku) or a moon-type (月-せいかく, yue-seikaku), with the sun-type being strong in the offense with stronger solar nin-jutsu and weak to none supportive ability, and the moon-type being strong with lunar medical jutsu, but weak with their solar offense. Since Yue is a moon-type clan member her offensive is rather weak. She still uses some solar based nin-jutsu such as the "Solar Scorch Ninjutsu" (焦がす 太陽 の術, kogasu taiyou no jutsu ), which makes glowing spheres appear that light up. She also commonly uses the "blinding light jutsu" (眩惑 の術, genwaku no jutsu). Yue emits a bright light from where the seal is formed, blinding the enemy. Genjutsu The Akari clan's strongest offense is Genjutsu. Yue is supposedly a Genjutsu-type. She's able to use "Fata Morgana" (蜃気楼, shinkirō). She can make her opponent see things that aren't really here, she's unable to harm anyone with it though. When the opponent touches an image produced by the caster it vanishes. It is mostly used for confusion. Later on in the series Yue learns a more advanced type of Genjutsu, the "long night" (長い夜, nagai yoru). She can make her opponent fall into a similar state as sleep and make them see a nightmare or a dream, chosen by the caster. She often uses that genjutsu to narcotize heavily injured people. Medical Ninjutsu Yue's clan specific medical ninjutsu makes her a unique medic nin. Her "Lunar Healing Jutsu" (月の 治癒 の術 , tsukino chiyu no jutsu ) is able to cleanse the body of not too complex poisons and curses. It can regenerate somebody's chakra with a lower consumption of own chakra and it closes off wounds and heals them. The jutsu has a calming effect on the patient and inflicts positive emotions. It can be used for people with minor mental issues as well like a slight depression or sadness. Yue uses it for therapy. Part 1 Chūnin Exams Yue took part in the Chūnin Exams together with her teammates Haru and Takumi and the Konoha 11. The team received a "Heaven scroll" for the first part of the exam in the forest of death. After a few hours in the exam with only two encounters (both fellow Heaven scroll posessors), Haru went to scout the region while Takumi and Yue were setting up their equipment. They were caught by surprise by an enemy from Amegakure, who was roaming through the forest alone in order to take down as many Genin as possible, as he apparently didn't care for the exam as such. Takumi was defeated and left unconscious while Yue was heavily injured. Immediately after the attack, Haru returned, alerted by the noises. He then forces Yue to run off with the scroll because he didn't want to lose. This puts Yue in a serious conflict with herself since she doesn't want to leave the unconscious Haru unprotected, but at the same time she was very intimidated by the aggressive commands from Haru. After a few moments of hesitation she runs away and hides in a cave, regretting her decision heavily. Soon after, Haru returned to her, with a strongly bruised body, carrying Takumi on his back. She started to feel relieved and hurried to treat Takumis wounds. Haru, who headed for the exit of the cave to make sure they weren't followed, stopped besides Yue to thank her for everything. He then tried to make Yue stay silent about the incident by pleading her to not tell their Sensei about what happened since he is very well aware that the situation could have resulted with Takumi's death and he would not be forgiven that he put his comrades life on the line for a contest. Yue then became really furious and hissed at him to never force her to make such a decision ever again, what had Haru startle because she was never showing anger before. Still, Yue decides to keep this incident between them. (TBA) Part 2 (TBA) Epilogue (TBA) Authors's note I will be adding more images very soon as well as her story! Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/junoori Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Category:Medical-nin